My King
by dbyhun
Summary: Xi Luhan, anggota pemburu atau lebih tepatnya pencuri profesional artefak dan benda-benda kuno harus tertarik ke zaman dinasti Joseon karna sebuah kalung berlian. Dan seorang Raja Selatan menyelamatkan hidupnya. EXO. HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiLu and other official pair. GS. [bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

_Karna kau di kirim Tuhan untuk melengkapiku.._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>

**My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Etc.**

**Pair :**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, Kaihan and other official pair**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Sedikit Aksi and Fantasi di Chapter ini**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typho(s), Genderswitch, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like,**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Semakin modern dunia maka semakin banyak pula kejahatan yang terjadi di muka bumi ini. Korupsi dimana mana, perdagangan manusia, perdagangan ilegal dari satwa langka yang di lindungi, perampokan, pencurian dan lain lain.<p>

Kejahatan yang saat ini sedang hangat di bicarakan oleh para netizen dan para manusia di muka bumi ini adalah Pencurian artefak dan benda benda kuno lain yang harganya selangit bila di jual kepada para kolektor.

Tak heran bila banyak individu atau organisasi yang melakukan pencurian tersebut. tapi kebanyakan keberadaan mereka dapat di endus oleh pihak berwajib dan terpaksa mereka harus mendekam di penjara.

Hanya ada beberapa organisasi profesional yang jejaknya saja tidak di ketahu oleh para pihak berwajib.

XOXO.

Salah satu nama organisasi yang terkenal di mata para kolektor gelap di seluruh dunia.

Karna keprofesionalan dan kecerdasan para anggotanya, organisasi itu dapat berdiri selama bertahun - tahun.

Dan siapa sangka organisasi hebat itu hanya di gawangi oleh empat orang mahasiswa.

Jung Daehyun, namja 22 tahun. Otak dan pendiri organisasi ini. Mahasiswa di jurusan tekhnik. berpenampilan Nerd dan kutu buku jika di kampus. Tapi menjadi singa liar jika di luar kampus.

Kim Jongin, namja 20 tahun. Pengatur strategi, bekerja di lapangan. Mahasiswa di jurusan nuklir. Sedikit mesum dan Berpenampilan menarik.

Bang Yongguk, namja 23 tahun. Menjual barang ke black market atau kepada kolektor gelap, beraksi di lapangan. Mahasiswa jurusan Marketing. Terlihat dingin di luar, tetapi dia adalah kakak yang baik dan pengertian.

Xi Luhan, Yeoja 20 tahun. Meneliti keaslian benda, bekerja di lapangan. Mahasiswi di jurusan Kimia. Feminim, bersikap lembut dan menjadi idola jika di kampus. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis ini adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam di dalam dunia karate dan menguasai Matrial Arts. Pacar dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam ala ninja itu berlari sambil terengah-engah. Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah koridor sepi yang sepi.<p>

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut dalam misi kali ini. hosh.. ini.. terlalu berbahaya". Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tembok yang ada di dalam kuil itu. nafasnya tersengal sengal karna baru saja melawan 22 penjaga kuil ini bersama luhan saat di gerbang tadi, dan setelah itu mereka lari secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kuil.

"kau.. hosh... meremehkanku?". Luhan membungkuk dan menumpukan tangan pada lututnya. Luhan tipe orang yang tidak suka di remehkan dan di anggap lemah. walaupun penampilannya terlihat seperti itu.

Tapi hey, jangan menilai buku hanya dari covernya saja.

Mereka akui, misi kali ini lumayan merepotkan karna benda yang mereka incar di jaga sangat ketat oleh para penghuni kuil ini. di tambah lagi yongguk yang tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini dikarenakan sakit.

_"Jung daehyun memanggil, apa kalian sudah masuk ke dalam kuil? bagaimana rasanya melawan para assassin tadi? nikmat?"._

Suara yang terdengar dari headset yang masing masing berada di telinga jongin dan luhan pun berbunyi.

Itu suara Daehyun yang sedang berada di mobil van yang berada di hutan yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari gerbang kuil.

Namja itu bertugas mengawasi dan memberi arahan kepada Jongin dan Luhan melalui monitor kecil.

Luhan dan Jongin mendongak ke arah kamera kecil yang sedang terbang di dekat mereka. Kamera itu merupakan salah satu alat mata mata koleksi daehyun.

"F*CK YOU!".

Luhan mengangkat jadi tengahnya ke depan kamera itu dengan wajah kesal.

dan jongin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu.

terdengar kekehan dari headset mereka berdua. _"hey hey santai saja kawan hahaha~.. aku janji setelah misi ini berhasil, kita akan mengadakan pesta besar besaran"._

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah pesta sex seperti minggu laku, maka aku akan mematahkan lehermu". ucap luhan sarkastik sambil melirik Jongin dan kamera itu.

Minggu lalu setelah menjalankan misi, Daehyun mengadakan pesta dan tentu saja Luhan di undang. tapi saat baru berada di ambang pintu wajah Luhan langsung memerah di karenakan melihat banyak wanita dan pria yang hanya mengenakan bawahan, bahkan ada yang full naked. Luhan bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Dan mata Luhan membelalak saat mendapati jongin tengah asyik di pesta itu dengan di kelilingi para yeoja nakal. Dan Jongin harus di bawa ke rumah sakit setelah Luhan menghajarnya habis habisan.

"iya, aku juga tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi". Jongin menyindir Luhan.

_"haha~ tenang saja, kali ini bukan pesta sex. pokoknya selesaikan tugas kalian dulu lalu kita akan membahas ini setelahnya. okay?"._

mereka berdua memutar bola matanya malas.

_"oh iya, ada dua orang biksu di arah jam tiga. bersiap lah"._

Luhan segera merapatkan dirinya di sisi kiri di samping sebuah tiang untuk bersembunyi dan Jongin di sisi kanan dekat dengan sebuah gucci besar.

langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas di pendengaran Luhan dan Jongin.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

Langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas di koridor yang sepi itu pertanda bahwa kedua biksu itu semakin mendekat. Jongin dan Luhan mengambil ancang ancang. dan..

_Brukk_

_Jdakk_

_Brughh_

_Jeduakh_

Luhan segera memukul tengkuk salah satu biksu tepat di tengkuknya sehingga membuat biksu itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Jongin meninju wajah biksu yang satunya lalu memukul tengkuknya hingga biksu itu terkapar.

Jongin shock saat biksu yang ia pukul mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, dan Jongin merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku biksu.. maafkan aku.. duh, aku reflex tadi, maaf ya". Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya berkali kali kepada biksu itu.

Luhan menatap malas Jongin. Namjachingunya sangat berlebihan saat ini. padahalkan ia biasa membunuh dan menghajar orang orang yang menghalangi mereka jika sedang menjalankan tugas.

"kau berlebihan".

"dia ini biksu, chagi. dan aku telah melukainya. aigoo aku akan berdosa". Jongin masih saja membungkuk kepada biksu yang tidak sadarkan diri itu saat Luhan menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Jongin menaiki tangga dengan pelan pelan di ikuti Luhan yang ada di belakangnya. sesekali mata mereka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untung mewanti wanti jika ada orang kuil yang melihat mereka. samurai panjang di condongkan Jongin ke arah depan, sementara Luhan memegang pistol kecil untuk berjaga jaga.

mereka berhenti melangkah saat di hadang oleh tiga assassin yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah mereka.

Jongin dan Luhan terdiam.

Tidak, mereka tidak takut. Mereka hanya sedang memikirkan strategi.

Punggung Luhan menyentuh Punggung Jongin. mereka saling membelakangi.

Mata mereka menatap was was para assassin yang sedang mengitari mereka berdua dengan pedang di tangan para assassin itu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengangguk kepada Luhan pertanda ia sudah siap.

Luhan yang menerima isyarat dari Jongin pun langsung berteriak, "SEKARANG!".

Jongin maju dan langsung menusuk salah satu perut assassin sehingga assassin itu tersungkur. Ia reflex mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi wajahnya yang ingin di serang oleh assassin lain sehingga lengannya mendapat luka sayatan yang panjang dan mengeluarkan darah. Lalu Jongin menangkis lagi pedang salah satu assassin menggunakan pedangnya saat saat assassin itu berusaha menebas kepala Jongin. Lalu jongin melayangkan tinju ke perut assassin tersebut dan menebas lehernya.

Luhan menusukkan pedangnya ke perut assassin yang menyerangnya, lalu menendang assassin itu hingga tersungkur. setelah itu ia menghampiri Jongin dan terpekik melihat luka dari namjachingunya itu.

"aigooo.. tanganmu...". Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri seakan ikut merasakan nyeri yang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin meringis. "tidak apa apa. kajja!". Jongin menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke lantai paling atas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah melawan dua penjaga, Luhan dan Jongin memasuki ruangan yang paling di jaga itu. Luhan mengerenyit saat melihat isi ruangan yang kosong tidak ada benda atau apapun disana.<p>

Luhan membuka masker yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, dan Jongin juga membuka maskernya.

"Jongin, apa kita salah tempat?". Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. dan Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang kini tengah meraba sebuah dinding.

Sebelumnya tangan Jongin dan Luhan sudah terlapisi sarung tangan khusus.

"hey cantik, kemarilah".

Luhan merona mendengar Jongin yang masih saja bisa menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Lalu ia menghampiri Jongin yang masih meraba dinding.

Dan ternyata dinding yang di raba Jongin terdapat tulisan kuno.

Luhan ikut ikutan meraba dinding itu, berusaha untuk membacanya. Luhan memang bisa membaca tulisan kuno seperti ini. yah, tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya wajib belajar untuk membaca dan mengerti tulisan kuno.

"a...abad... abadi...". Luhan mencoba memahami satu persatu huruf yang ada di dinding itu. "sep.. separ-ahh bukan, seperti.. ede...edel.." Luhan mengerenyit saat mengartikan huruf terakhir. "..weis. Abadi seperti Edelweis. Bunga edelweis".

Jongin baru saja ingin bertanya tentang maksud dari tulisan itu, tetapi tembok yang terdapat tulisan tersebut bergeser ke samping menunjukkan sebuah ruangan rahasia yang ada di belakang dinding itu.

Di ruangan kecil itu hanya di beri penerangan sebuah obor.

Luhan dan Jongin masuk dengan waspada, berjaga jaga jika ada sebuah jebakan yang tersembunyi.

Saat langkah kedua mereka menyadari ada sebuah meja dengan tutup kaca di tengah ruangan yang seluruhnya di buat dari tanah liat itu.

Dengan langkah normal, Luhan menghampiri meja itu karna penasaran dengan apa yang ada di meja yang tertutupi kaca itu.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menyentuh kaca penutup itu tetapi suara Jongin menginterupsinya.

"Stop!".

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dan menatap heran namja tan itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Luhan, Jongin maju mendekati meja itu dengan menggenggam serbuk putih.

Mungkin itu tepung.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat segenggam tepung lalu meniupnya.

Dan Luhan tahu alasan Jongin menghentikannya.

Setelah Jongin meniup tepung itu terlihatlah cahaya-cahaya laser (?) berwarna merah melindungi meja itu.

Setelah itu Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari ranselnya dan mengarahkan alat itu ke arah meja.

Seketika cahaya laser itu menghilang.

Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa Luhan bisa sebodoh itu? Hampir saja ia terkena jebakan.

Sambil terkekeh, Jongin menyentil pelan dahi Luhan sambil berkata, "babo!". Dan yang di sentil pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kotak kaca tersebut.

Di dalam kotak kaca tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kayu berwarna biru tua, sebuah gulungan kertas dan-

.

Beberapa Bunga edelweis yang diawetkan.

Dengan hati-hati jongin membuka kaca penutup itu. Dan Luhan langsung mengambil gulungan kertas usang berwarna kecoklatan yang Luhan yakin sudah diberi zat pengawet.

.

Dan Entah mengapa Luhan tertarik kepada gulungan kertas itu.

.

Perlahan Luhan membuka tali berwarna merah yang ada di gulungan kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia di hati Luhan saat terbukanya gulungan kertas itu yang ternyata berisi lukisan seorang namja.

Namja yang memakai _Gonryongpo –_pakaian untuk raja- bercorak naga.

.

Namja yang penuh dengan wibawa.

.

Sempurna!

.

Namja itu memiliki bola mata yang yang indah berwarna kecoklatan, hidungnya sangat mancung seperti hidung patung yang di pahat, jawline nya menambah kesan sempurna.

Dan senyuman tipis dari namja itu membuat lukisan tersebut semakin indah.

Perlahan tangan Luhan terangkat dan membelai lukisan itu. Mata Luhan menunjukkan kekaguman akan ke indahan lukisan ini.

.

Atau mungkin objek yang ada di lukisan tersebut.

.

Luhan menggulung kertas itu kembali dan menaruhnya di tempat semula saat Jongin memanggil namanya.

"ada ap- woaahhh..". Luhan menatap kagum sebuah kalung yang saat ini sedang Jongin tunjukkan kepadanya. Kalung yang memiliki bandul sebuah-

"The Hope diamond".

.

Berlian langka berwarna biru.

.

Inilah benda yang mereka incar. Benda yang memiliki harga selangit. Benda pesanan dari Choi Siwon seorang CEO sebuah agensi hiburan ternama di korea.

Jujur saja dari sekian banyak benda yang mereka curi, Luhan merasa benda inilah yang terbagus dan terindah.

Luhan menyentuh bandul dari kalung itu masih dengan memasang ekspresi kagum.

"kau suka kalung ini?".

Luhan mengangguk antusias masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada kalung itu.

"kau bisa memilikinya".

Luhan mendongak menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum tulus. "kau gila?! Kau mau di bunuh oleh Daehyun?".

Jongin masih menampilkan senyum tulusnya. "aku rela mati asalkan kau bahagia." Jongin terkekeh.

Jujur saja Luhan terharu mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terlihat penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Tapi, dia bukan yeoja gila yang rela menukarkan nyawa kekasihnya hanya demi sebuah berlian yang.. eum... indah.

Jongin terkekeh lagi seakan mengerti isi fikiran Luhan, "lagi pula, Daehyun tidak akan berani membunuhku. Kau tenang saja."

.

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jongin memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya.

Luhan memandang takjub ke sebuah berlian langka berwana biru yang kini sudah menggantung indah di lehernya. Luhan menggumam sendiri-

"beautiful".

"kau lebih cantik daripada berlian itu, my deer". Jongin mengelus surai coklat Luhan.

Denhgan mata berkaca-kaca, tangan Luhan masing-masing menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin.

"Jongin..". Luhan menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam.

"heum?". Jongin menatap balik mata Luhan

"terima kasih karna telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku.. sangat beruntung".

"aku lebih beruntung karna telah mendapatkan berlian seperti dirimu. berlian paling indah yang ada di alam semesta ini".

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

10 centi..

8 centi..

5 centi..

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya.

4 centi..

3 centi..

.

'_dziingg..'_

.

Jongin menghentikan wajahnya yang sedang berusaha untuk mengecup bibir manis Luhan saat sebuah sinar menyilaukan muncul yang ternyata berasal dari kalung yang di pakai Luhan.

"J-Jongin.. apa yang terjadi?".

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Cahaya itu keluar semakin terang sehingga mereka memejamkan kedua mata mereka.

Luhan dapat merasakan tangan jongin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Luhan, jangan lepaskan genggamanku".

Luhan mengangguk walaupun ia tahu jongin tidak melihatnya.

Perlahan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersedot sesuatu. Tautan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin pun terlepas.

.

Luhan panik.

.

"Jongin!".

"Luhan, kau dimana?!".

Luhan berusaha untuk membuka matanya tetapi cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan sehingga ia memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Jongin..."

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan tersedot ke bawah.

'_ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?'_.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke bawah. Sebesar apapun usaha Luhan untuk membuka mata, itu tidak akan bisa terwujud karna cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan sehingga menyakiti matanya.

.

Ia juga tidak mendengar suara Jongin lagi.

.

Luhan ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Jongin, tetapi entah mengapa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

.

Luhan takut.

.

Luhan panik.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah. Ia menggenggam kalung berlian itu.

Ia meneteskan air matanya.

Yeoja manis itu merasakan genggaman di tangannya seakan mengempes. Seakan berlian itu menciut.

Dan memang benar, berlian itu lenyap dari genggaman Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

.

'_Tuhan, kumohon lindungi aku'._

.

.

Dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dan bias cahaya matahari pun berlomba lomba masuk ke indra penglihatannya.<p>

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah daun-daun kering yang berada di tanah tempat tubuhnya yang tertelungkup saat ini.

Perlahan Luhan mendudukan dirinya.

Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit bila di gerakkan.

Luhan membiarkan matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru arah.

.

Ia ada di hutan.

.

Mungkinkah ini hutan yang berada di dekat kuil tadi?

Jongin.

Ya, dimana Jongin?

Apa Jongin sudah bersama Daehyun di dalam van?

Ia harus menemui Daehyun. Perlahan luhan bangun tetapi tubuhnya terduduk lagi ditanah.

.

Sungguh ia sangat lemas.

.

Tapi ia harus menemukan jongin dan daehyun. Ia ingin pulang, masa bodohlah dengan berlian yang sekarang sudah lenyap itu.

Ia rasa setelah sampai di rumah, ia akan memanggil tukang pijat dan memanjakan tubuhnya di tempat spa.

.

.

Luhan berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menelususri hutan itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap tetapi Luhan belum juga menemukan jalan keluar.

.

Luhan frustasi.

.

Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas saat ini.

.

Tenaganya terkuras habis saat ia menghindari singa yang ada di hutan ini tadi sore.

Yup, singa.

Luhan heran sendiri, mengapa ada binatang liar di zaman modern ini? bukankah semua hewan liar sudah berada di tempat penangkaran?

Entahlah.

.

.

'_srekkk'_

'_srekk'_

Luhan melirik semak-semak yang bergoyang dengan was-was.

'_srekk'_

'_sreekk'_

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat beberapa semak-semak itu bergoyang.

Oh, semoga saja bukan singa lagi.

Dan Luhan membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sekumpulan namja memakai baju prajurit ala zaman kerajaan keluar dengan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak, Luhan yakin bahwa mereka bukan temannya assassin yang Luhan hajar bersama Jongin tadi.

.

Ehh, atau kemarin ya?.

.

Seorang yang paling depan menghampiri Luhan dengan perlahan.

Ia maju selangkah, Luhan mudur selangkah.

Oh, sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik.

Orang yang Luhan yakin adalah pimpinan dari kawanan itu semakin maju.

Luhan bisa saja melawan mereka semua jika tubuhnya saat ini tidak bermasalah.

Luhan semakin panik saat pimpinan dari kawanan itu semakin dekat.

Luhan melirik batu yang ada di tanah dan menendangnya.

.

'_bukk'_

.

Batu itu tepat mengenai wajah pimpinan itu.

Luhan lari sekuat tenaga saat mereka lengah.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan tidak mau mati. Ia belum menikah dan mempunyai anak.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sambil berlari pelan Luhan menengok ke belakang dan sekawanan prajurit tadi tidak terlihat.<p>

Yeoja cantik itu mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sungguh, tubuh Luhan sudah sangat lemah saat ini.

.

Sekuat tenaga Luhan menjaga agar kesadarannya tidak hilang.

.

Luhan menatap ngeri jurang yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Luhan bingung sendiri. Setahunya tadi ia sedang bersama Jongin di dalam kuil. Tapi mengapa ia bisa berada di hutan? Dimana Jongin? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Ugh, memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Luhan pusing.

Luhan terhuyung dan kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung oleh batu.

.

Astaga, luhan pasti akan jatuh ke jurang.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tapi bukannya merasakan permukaan jurang, Luhan malah merasakan ada tangan kekar yag memegang pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tidak jatuh ke jurang yang dalam itu.

.

(di sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu My Destiny ost. My Love from the star saat membaca scene di bawah ini. Hihi..)

.

Dengan mata sayu, Luhan membuka matanya.

Dan matanya langsung menangkap manik mata berwarna coklat milik seorang namja yang wajahnya berada beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari namja yang memegang pinggangnya menerpa pipi Luhan.

Luhan memerhatikan wajah namja yang saat ini juga sedang memerhatikan wajahnya. Dalam hati Luhan takjub akan ciptaan tuhan yang ada di depannya.

.

Sempurna.

.

Wajah namja itu seputih susu, hidungnya sangat mancung seperti di pahat dengan sempurna, jawlinenya yang menambah kesan sempurna, dan alisnya yang tegas.

Tidak ada suara selain suara jangkrik dan itu membuat Luhan semakin khusyuk menikmati wajah ciptaan Tuhan ini, cahaya rembulan menyinari mereka dan sinar dari kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Perlahan tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengelus pipi putih mulus itu.

Kemudian Luhan merasa familiar dengan wajah ini.

Luhan merasa pernah melihat wajah ini.

Luhan memutar otak yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa pusing.

.

Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Luhan menyadari bahwa namja ini adalah –

.

.

namja yang ada di lukisan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Etc.**

**Pair :**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other official pair**

**Genre : ****Drama, Romance**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara cicit burung yang merdu terdengar nyaring di pagi itu membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar itu masuk berlomba-lomba ke indra penglihatannya.<p>

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan yang matanya tengah terpejam itupun terbingung karna mendengar suara cempreng milik seorang yeoja.

Luhan membuka matanya dan-

.

"WAAAAAA..."

.

Ia terkejut karna ketika ia membuka mata ada wajah seseorang yang berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Dengan reflex ia mendorong si pemilik wajah itu hingga orang yang memiliki mata sipit itupun jatuh terlentang.

Luhan menatap dengan was-was saat yeoja itu kembali duduk sambil meringis. Ya, Luhan tahu bahwa punggung yeoja itu menubruk lantai dengan keras. Luhan agak merasa bersalah juga sih.

.

Tapi hey.. Luhan kan hanya reflex.

.

"YA! MENGAPA KAU MENDORONGKU?! Aduhh.. punggungku yang indah." Yeoja itu mengelus punggungnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"siapa kau?". Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yeoja sipit itu, Luhan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"YA! kau ini bukannya minta maaf!". Yeoja itu menggerutu.

Luhan mencibir. Untuk apa minta maaf? Kan sudah di bilang tadi ia hanya reflex jadi ia tidak salah.

Yeoja itu mendengus dengan kasar. "namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku kepala pelayan di istana ini". Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

.

Apa tadi katanya?

.

Istana?

.

Yang di maksud Baekhyun itu istana boneka atau apa?

.

Perlahan mata Luhan menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari kaki hingga kepala.

Hey, Luhan baru sadar kalau yeoja berkulit putih itu memakai Hanbok. Rambutnya di kepang lalu di di lilit di atas kepala.

Oh, apakah saat ini adalah hari raya Chuseok?

.

Atau,

.

Daehyun, Jongin dan Yongguk yang sedang mengerjainya lagi seperti saat Luhan berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luhan masih ingat saat itu. Ia meminum sebuah minuman yang di berikan Yongguk –yang ia yakini sudah di beri obat tidur- tanpa curiga, dan setelah meminum minuman itu ia langsung merasa kantuk dan tertidur pulas.

Dan Luhan hampir menangis karna saat ia bangun ia sudah berada di rumah hantu dengan hantu-hantu bohongan mengelilinginya.

Luhan menggeram, kalau ini memang kerjaan Daehyun dan anggota XOXO lainnya, maka Luhan pastikan mereka akan masuk ke neraka!

.

"Hey, mengapa kau melamun? Kerasukan baru tahu rasa!". Ucap Baekhyun.

"KAU! KAU SURUHAN DAEHYUN KAN? IYAKAN?!".

Luhan menggeram. Langsung saja Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun membuat mata yeoja itu juling untuk beberapa detik.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "KAU INI TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI SIH! LAGIPULA SIAPA DAEHYUN YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU?!"

"TIDAK USAH BERPURA-PURA! MEMANGNYA KAU DI BAYAR BERAPA SAMA SI BIBIR JONTOR ITU, HUH?".

"Kau ini gila atau kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku juga tidak kenal dengan si Daehyun yang kau maksud itu." Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Jangan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak jelas! Masih untung aku mau merawatmu!"

Luhan terdiam.

Dari raut muka Baekhyun, sepertinya yeoja sipit bersuara cempreng itu sedang tidak berbohong. Luhan semakin bingung.

Sebenarnya ia dimana?

Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi dari bawah sampai atas.

Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Luhan itu pun memprotes. "HEY! M-mengapa menatapku seperti itu?!"

Luhan menatap lagi wajah Baekhyun lalu berkedip dua kali. "Baju mu aneh".

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu. "ya! aneh apanya? Bajuku ini terbuat dari kain yang kualitasnya paling bagus tahu!". Baekhyun menatap balik Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "yang aneh itu bajumu! Mengapa kau memakai baju seperti seorang prajurit?".

Baru saja Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi suara geseran pintu terdengar membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

Dan Luhan dapat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Yang satu memakai baju prajurit biasa ala kerajaan. Dan yang satu lagi namja berwajah kotak memakai baju prajurit yang sepertinya sudah berpangkat.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah dua orang itu. "Jong-eumm.. maksudku Panglima Jongdae, ada apa ke sini?".

Namja yang di panggil Jongdae itupun tersenyum, "tumben kau sopan padaku, dasar pendek kkk~"

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah namja yang di panggil Jondae itu. "Berhentilah mengejekku! Aku sudah susah payah untuk bersikap formal kepadamu, kau tahu? Dasar kotak!".

"YA! siapa yang kau sebut kotak? Dasar pendek!". Ucap Jongdae tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "ada urusan apa kau ke sini?". Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Jongdae melirik Luhan yang terdiam sambil memerhatikan mereka sekilas. "aku..."

.

.

"di perintahkan oleh _JeonHa _untuk membawa gadis itu".

.

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan di belakang jongdae sambil menatap kagum ke arah lapangan yang letaknya berada di tengah-tengah istana itu. besar lapangan itu seperti stadium sepak bola. Eh, atau mungkin dua kalinya.

Bukan, Luhan bukannya kagum dengan luas lapangan itu.

Ia kagum pada orang-orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit yang berjumlah ratusan sedang berbaris rapih dengan satu orang yang mengkomando mereka.

"ADA BERAPA PRINSIP KITA?".

Sang pemberi komando itu berteriak dengan lantang sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan para prajurit itu. matanya menatap tajam dan tegas ke arah para prajurit itu menyiratkan kewibawaan.

"LIMA!". Teriak para prajurit itu dengan lantang dan serempak.

"SEBUTKAN! SATU.."

"SELALU KUAT!"

"DUA!"

"BERBUDI BAIK!"

"TIGA!"

PANTANG MENYERAH!"

"EMPAT!"

"TAK ADA AMPUN!"

"LIMA.."

"MENAATI PERINTAH!"

.

Luhan mengerenyit saat para prajurit itu tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya yang saat ini sedang berjalan di lapangan.

.

"BERI HORMAT KEPADA PANGLIMA KIM JONDAE!"

Setelah sang pengkomando memberi komando, semua prajurit itu langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka untuk memberi hormat. Sang pengkomando yang mungkin berpangkat jendral itupun juga membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Jongdae membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah prajurit itu untuk membalas salam mereka. Prajurit yang berjalan bersama Luhan pun juga membungkukkan tubuhnya dan yeoja itu pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya juga dengan canggung.

Jongdae terkekeh setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Fighting Hoseok!".

Jung Hoseok si jendral yang sedang melatih prajuritnya itupun tersenyum tapi tak menghilangkan ketegasannya.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya setelah menepuk bahu Hoseok. Dan setelah itu Hoseok melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedang melatih para prajurit di kerajaan selatan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae masih terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan salah satu prajuritnya dan seorang yeoja yang di temukan oleh Rajanya saat mereka sedang berpatroli di hutan.

Nama rajanya adalah Oh Sehun.

Dia bukan tipe seorang raja yang hanya memerintah dan menerima laporan dari para bawahannya. ia sering bergabung dengan para prajuritnya untuk mengatasi atau melakukan suatu hal yang bersama para prajuritnya.

Bahkan saat tidak ada kesibukan, ia kerap kali ikut berpatroli di hutan bersama para prajuritnya.

Jongdae masih ingat malam itu.

Malam dimana Rajanya sedang berjalan dari arah dalam hutan dan menghampiri dia dan kawanannya yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon Oak dengan api unggun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan seorang yeoja cantik yang berada dalam gendongan raja yang berumur masih muda itu.

Pakaian yeoja itu mirip seperti pakaian prajurit dari kerajaan utara. Dan mereka menduga bahwa yeoja itu adalah salah satu mata-mata dari kerajaan utara.

.

Jongdae sempat bingung sendiri.

.

Biasanya jika mereka menemukan seorang mata-mata atau orang yang baru di curigai sebagai mata-mata, raja akan memerintah untuk membunuh orang itu.

Tapi sepertinya raja membuat pengecualian untuk yeoja ini. dan Jongdae semakin bingung saat sang raja memerintahkan untuk membawa yeoja ini ke istana.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiran raja yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu?

Hmm, entahlah. Memikirkannya membuat Jongdae pusing sendiri.

.

"Hey, sebenarnya kita akan ke mana sih?". Tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi mereka berjalan tapi tidak sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mungkin karna istana ini yang terlalu luas.

Jongdae hanya melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya membuat Luhan kesal.

"Jangan cerewet. ikuti saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG KALAU AKU INI BUKAN MATA-MATA DARI KERAJAAN UTARA! BAHKAN AKU JUGA TIDAK BERASAL DARI ZAMAN INI! MENGAPA SIH KALIAN TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU? ARRGHHHH...".

Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Pasalnya sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia meyakinkan tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya kalau ia bukan mata-mata dari kerajaan utara.

Kerajaan utara? Tahu saja tidak.

Bahkan saat Luhan mengatakan kalau ia bukan berasal dari zaman ini, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut mereka satu persatu menggunakan kotoran kerbau.

Seorang namja berwajah kotak yang Luhan ketahui bernama Jongdae itupun memberi isyarat kepada dua prajuritnya untuk menghentikan tawa mereka.

Jongdae menggebrak meja dengan keras sambil menatap tajam Luhan. "Hentikan semua lelucon mu! Dan jawab kami dengan jujur"

"YA! aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon. Argghh... kau ini-"

.

'_Sreekk'_

.

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat mendengar pintu geser dari ruangan itu terbuka.

Dan ia dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang menggeser pintu itu.

Seorang namja memakai Hanbok berwarna biru-putih dengan dua orang –yang Luhan yakini adalah pengawal- berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia adalah namja yang menolong Luhan. Namja yang menurut Luhan sangat sempurna dan berwibawa. Namja yang tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi. Dan-

.

Dia adalah Namja yang ada di lukisan waktu itu.

.

Luhan masih termenung bahkan saat tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu membungkukkan badannya hormat setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba namja berwajah kotak menarik rambut Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan yang semulanya tegak menjadi membungkuk.

Luhan menggeram.

Lalu ia menendang tulang kering Jongdae setelah mereka menegakkan badan mereka, membuat namja berpangkat panglima itupun meringis.

Jongdae memasang wajah seram dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _mengapa-kau-menendang-kaki-berhargaku-?-dasar-bodoh!_

"itu balasan untuk kau yang sudah menarik rambut berharga ku!". Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YA! kau-"

"hentikan!".

Suara pelan tapi tegas yang berasal dari raja berwajah dingin itu pun menghentikan perkataan Jongdae.

Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk terkecuali Luhan.

Sehun memasang wajah datar. "bagaimana?".

Jongdae berdehem lalu menunjuk Luhan, "dia tidak mengaku, yang mulia. Bahkan ia bilang bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari zaman ini".

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Yang di tatap pun menjadi agak salah tingkah.

Selama beberapa detik, pandangan Sehun tetap terfokus pada Luhan. Luhan menjadi agak kikuk. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Oh, atau ada kotoran di wajahnya sehingga Sehun terus menatap Luhan?

"tinggalkan kami". Sehun memecah keheningan di ruangan itu dengan memerintahkan Jongdae dan anak buahnya untuk keluar dari situ masih dengan matanya yang terfokus pada Luhan.

Jongdae dan anak buahnya pun keluar ruangan setelah membungkukkan badan mereka terlebih dahulu kepada Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap intens Luhan membuat yeoja itu ingin mencolok mata namja yang berwajah datar seperti tembok itu.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tubuhnya berada di belakang meja tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan fokus matanya dari Luhan.

Lalu pemimpin di kerajaan selatan itu pun duduk di depan Luhan.

"jadi, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?".

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia mendengus pelan.

"okay, pertama-tama aku akan mengenalkan diriku padamu. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku orang China yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di korea. Aku mempunyai empat sahabat dan salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacarku na-"

"aku tidak bertanya tentang dirimu ataupun pacarmu".

Luhan menggeram frustasi. Tadi seingatnya namja ini bertanya siapa Luhan sebenarnya. -_-

"lalu apa yang mau kau tanyakan?". Luhan menahan emosinya.

"siapa kau dan mengapa bisa berada di hutan?".

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "sudah ku bilang namaku Xi Luhan-"

"bukan itu jawaban yang ku mau".

.

What the...

.

Sungguh rasanya Luhan ingin sekali membenturkan kepala namja ini ke meja yang berada di depannya.

.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berada di sini-ahh atau lebih tepatnya berada di hutan itu. seingatku, aku sedang mencu-ehh... m-maksudku a-aku sedang bekerja bersama namjachinguku lalu ia memakaikan ku sebuah kalung dan entah mengapa setelah aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di hutan itu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya lagi membuat rambut yang semulanya sudah acak-acakan menjadi tambah acak-acakan semakin tak berbentuk.

Luhan sudah menduga bahwa namja ini tidak akan percaya.

"Aishh.. terserahmu saja mau percaya atau tidak! Intinya aku bukan mata-mata dari kerajaan utara!".

Sehun mentapa Luhan lama untuk mencari kebohongan di mata Luhan.

.

Dan Sehun tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"sepertinya kau memang bukan mata-mata." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "kalau begitu kau bisa meninggalkan istana ini."

.

Yeayyy~ Luhan bersorak senang.

.

Tapi kemudian tubuhnya menjadi lesu. Hey, Luhan tidak tahu seluk beluk kota ini belum lagi ia tidak punya uang dari zaman ini.

Lalu bagaimana ia mencari tempat tinggal sementara?

Hey, Luhan tidak mau luntang-lantung di jalanan.

"hei".

Sehun yang sudah memegang gagang pintu geser itu pun menoleh karna panggilan dari Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "b-bolehkah a-aku tinggal di sini? U-untuk sementara saja, aku janji!".

Sehun yang terdiam membuat Luhan semakin menggigit bibirnya.

.

"baiklah".

.

Luhan bersorak senang –lagi- mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan berganti baju, karna badanmu bau".

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya sambil memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

.

Apa?

.

Bau?

.

Namja yang hanya baru bertemu selama beberapa menit dengannya itu mengatainya bau?

.

'_brakkkk'_

.

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras itu pun tidak membuat Luhan mengubah ekspresinya.

.

.

Dan Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang terkikik kecil menertawakan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"HANBOK?!"

Luhan menatap horor ke arah yeoja yang berdiri di depannya yang sedang merentangkan pakaian ala zaman kerajaan itu.

Yeoja yang berada di hadapan Luhan mendecih. "berlebihan sekali".

"oh ayolah Baekhyun, kau tidak punya baju lain selain Hanbok?"

Dulu Luhan pernah memakai hanbok saat Chuseok. Itu pun karna di paksa Jongin. Dan Luhan bersumpah tidak akan mau memakai baju seperti itu lagi. Karna menurutnya memakai baju seperti itu membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Di tambah lagi baju itu lumayan berat dan juga panas.

Menurut Luhan baju sejenis itu tidak sexy karna tidak dapat menunjukkan tubuh indahnya yang seperti ukulele.

"tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"ugh.. apa kau tidak punya Hot pants atau T-shirt?"

"Hot pants? T-shirt? Apa itu? apa itu sejenis makanan?".

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sementara Luhan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Ugh, Luhan lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang telah berada di zaman yang belum mengenal Hot pants dan T-shirt.

.

Aigoooo..

.

"kalau begitu, aku pinjam baju prajurit saja!"

Baekhyun bersendekap masih dengan memegang hanbok. "Kau tidak sadar diri ya? tubuhmu itu pendek dan kecil sementara tubuh para prajurit tinggi dan besar-besar. Jadi baju mereka tidak akan muat denganmu!"

Luhan menatap kesal Baekhyun yang saat ini memasang wajah polos.

Oh, bolehkah Luhan menjambak rambut yeoja yang mengatai tubuhnya pendek padahal ia sendiri lebih pendek dari Luhan?

Luhan mengatur nafasnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke pasar!".

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "untuk apa ke pasar?".

"Untuk menjualmu". Ucap baekhyun sarkastik. "tentu saja untuk membeli baju untukmu, dasar bodoh!".

.

Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai omongan yang tajam setajam silet-

.

.

.

-Tapi Luhan yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p>Jongin terduduk di ranjang yang terbuat dari batu yang ada di tengah goa.<p>

Tadi saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di dalam goa ini. ia melirik tangan kanannya yang terdapat luka sayatan. Dan luka itu kini telah tertutupi dengan daun-daunan yang sudah di tumbuk dan di balurkan ke luka Jongin dengan sengaja.

Ia yakin bahwa ada orang lain yang membawanya ke sini dan mengobati lukanya.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang –yang tidak bisa di sebut ranjang itu. jongin agak terhuyung karna jujur saja tubuhnya agak lemas saat ini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar goa.

Ia sadar kalau goa ini berada di tengah hutan.

Dan ia langsung terkagum saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar goa itu.

Tidak jauh dari mulut goa itu terdapat danau yang airnya sangat jernih. Di sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Burung-burung banyak yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Suara nyanyian burung-burung yang merdu membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ke sejukan dan kenyamanan dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sungguh udara di sini sangat sejuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Seoul yang di penuhi berbagai macam polusi.

"oh, kau sudah bangun?".

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Dan ia dapat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang memegang arang dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya di atas sebuah kertas berwarna kecoklatan.

Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.

Mengapa namja itu memakai Hanbok?

Seingatnya hari raya Chuseok sudah terlewat.

.

"siapa kau?".

Namja itu menghentikan aksinya lalu tersenyum ramah ke arah Jongin. "Aku Suho. beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukanmu yang sedang terbaring lemah di tengah hutan. Untung saja kau tidak di makan hewan buas". Suho melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya."Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?". dan setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, suho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin". Jongin menghampiri Suho lalu duduk di samping namja itu. "Eum... ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya."

Suho mengangguk kecil sambil terkekeh.

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku? Aku sedang melukis". Jawab Suho masih dengan matanya yang terfokus ke lukisannya itu.

Jongin melirik lukisan Suho. dan Jongin dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang Suho lukis.

Seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum hingga menunjukkan single dimplenya.

Jongin memandang ke arah depan guna mencari yeoja yang saat ini menjadi objek lukisan Suho.

Seakan tahu isi fikiran jongin, Suho terkekeh. "ia tidak ada di sini".

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kau melukis seorang wanita tanpa melihat wanita itu? bagaimana bisa?".

Suho terkekeh lagi. "tentu bisa. Karna aku selalu mengingatnya dengan hatiku".

Jongin mentaap Suho kagum. Orang ini bisa jadi pelukis terkenal dan lukisannya pasti akan laku keras jika di jual di seoul.

"kau lahir tahun berapa? sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku.". Suho menaruh hasil lukisannya di bawah.

"aku lahir tahun 1994".

Suho mengerenyit. Lalu namja berkulit itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin menatap Suho heran,

.

Apa Suho gila?

.

"ppffttt... kau ini lucu sekali hahaha... setahu ku ini masih tahun 1500-an pfftt... hahahahaha".

Jongin menatap heran Suho, "a-apa?"

Sambil menghapus air matanya, suho menatap Jongin. "sudahlah jangan membuat lelucon terus. Jawab aku dengan serius! Kau lahir di tahun berapa?"

"1994!". Jawab Jongin dengan tegas.

"Ya! jangan bercanda. Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aishhh..."

Namja berkulit putih itupun terdiam sambil menggumam pelan, "apa ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Suho menyipitkan matanya menatap Jongin. Ia juga mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut muka Jongin.

Dan tidak ada kebohongan yang ia dapatkan. Seakan tersadar, Suho membelalakan matanya.

.

.

Ia tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p>Jongin menepi di pinggiran pasar sambil menjinjing beberapa buntalan yang berisi baju baru untuknya.<p>

Suho telah percaya kalau ia bukan berasal dari zaman ini setelah Jongin menjelaskan dan meyakinkan namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan mati-matian.

Sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak percaya saat Suho bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di zaman dinasti Joseon saat ini. tapi melihat air muka Suho dan kesungguhan Suho untuk meyakinkan Jongin, Namja berkulit tan itu jadi mempercayai Suho.

Tepat setelahnya, Suho mengajaknya ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dan baju untuk Jongin. Yeah, jongin tahu diri bahwa tubuhnya besar sehingga baju suho tidak akan pas di tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang yang ada di pasar itu menepi seakan memberi jalan untuk sesuatu. Dan setelahnya lewatlah beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit kerajaan.

Jongin mengerenyit.

Hey, apa saat ini sedang ada karnaval?

Ia dapat melihat di belakang para prajurit itu terdapat sebuah kereta kuda yang di hias dengan bagus.

Jendela yang ada di kereta kuda itu di tutupi dengan kain tipis berwarna ke-emasan sehingga Jongin sedikit mengetahui isi dari kereta yang ia yakin bukan milik rakyat biasa.

Seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian yang sepertinya lumayan rumit.

Entah mengapa rasanya Jongin tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang berada di dalam kereta itu.

Jongin terus memerhatikan yeoja itu. Entah karna merasa di perhatikan atau apa, Yeoja itu membalas tatapan Jongin dengan mata bulatnya dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

Dan terjadilah kontak mata.

.

Samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat yeoja itu tersenyum kepadanya sebelum memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Jongin masih tetap memfokuskan matanya ke arah kereta itu bahkan saat kereta itu melewatinya.

"namanya Do Kyungsoo-"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Suho yang berada di sampingnya. Mungkin suho tahu bahwa sedari tadi Jongin terus memperhatikan yeoja yang berada di dalam kereta tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"-Dan dia adalah seorang _Gisaeng_".

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Udah tahu kan siapa orang yang nyelamatin Luhan dan orang yang ada di lukisan?<strong>

**Yup, itu Sehun. selamat yang bisa nebak tebakan paling gampang ini wkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan Moment dan Action ada di Chapter depan.**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya enggak begitu ngerti tentang istilah-istilah atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan zaman dinasti Joseon, jadi kalau ada yang mau bersenang hati memberi tahu saya sesuatu atau istilah yang berkaitan dengan zaman dinasti Joseon saya bakal seneng banget hehe... itung-itung sekalian belajar wkwk..**

**.**

**Di setiap chapter kemungkinan castnya akan bertambah.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngefavorit, ngefollow, dan ngereview di fanfic gaje saya ini. itu semua bikin saya semangat buat ngetik hehe~**

**.**

**Saran dan kritik sangat di perlukan tapi tidak untuk flame atau bash.**

**.**

**.**

**So,**

**.**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

RZHH 261220 II :udah di lanjut yaa :)

Kimyori95 : sebenernya aku agak terinspirasi dari ost nya film itu sih wkwk. Selamat tebakannya bener hehe~

Lisnana I : ya, tebakannya bener wkwk.. bukan, dia pergi ke zaman dinasti Joseon. Jongin bahagia bersama saya #plakk

NoonaLu : udah di lanjut yaa :)

Babydeer940412 : ini udah panjang kan? Hehe~

Chan-wifey : ini udah di lanjut ya :D

Hunni : makasih lho :* ini udah lanjut yaa

Irna lee 96 : makasih dukungannya :* kalungnya udah saya jual #plakk . kenapa kailu bisa gabung sama daehyun? Karna kalo gabung sama cherry belle nanti jadi aneh /?

Guest : ini udah lanjut yaaa :*

ShinJiWoo920202 : makasih :* kalungnya menghilang karna saya jual /? . amin deh XD

Guest : kalo jadi ratunya sehun aja gimana? Hehe~

Anggunyu : udah bisa login yaa? XD . Makasih lhoo :*

Misspo : makasih :* padahal menurut saya fantasy sama actionnya acak-acakan wkwk..

Seluluff : udah di lanjut yaa :D

saY You : sebenernya saya masih bingung mau zaman apa. Tapi saya putusin setting ff ini di zaman dinasti joseon :)

BeibiEXOl : woahh makasih lho :* duh, ampun jangan kutuk saya XD.. saya maunya di cium sooman /ga. Selamat tebakannya bener hehe~.. ini udah lanjut yaaa :*

Oh HunHan Zelus : selamat tebakannya bener wkwk.. ini udah banyak kan? Hehe~

FFnyaKapel : suka kenapa... ini udah di lanjut woy :D

**.**

**Maaf jika ada yang gak kesebut.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan terakhir,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Kim Joonmyeon/Suho**

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl**

**Etc.**

**Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiLu and other**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p>Menurut Luhan ada satu persamaan antara pasar di zaman ini dengan pasar di zaman modern. Yaitu sama-sama Ramai. Jalan di pasar itu terlihat penuh oleh para manusia yang memiliki keperluan mereka masing-masing.<p>

Luhan meniup poninya sendiri sambil melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan pasar itu dengan wajah bosan. Pasalnya sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi yeoja Baekhyun belum kembali.

Apa Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkannya di sini seperti ibu yang membuang anaknya?

Saat ini Luhan sedang berdiri di tepian pasar. Tadi Baekhyun menyuruh yeoja bermata rusa itu untuk menunggunya di sini sementara ia pergi untuk membeli sesuatu. Sebenarnya dia membeli pesawat atau kapal ferry? mengapa lama sekali kembalinya?

Luhan melihat lagi jalan yang di penuhi manusia dan beberapa hewan itu. Yah, mungkin saja di antara mereka ada yang berwajah tampan seperti Robert Pattinson atau Daniel Radcliffei. Kalau memang ada pasti matanya akan terasa sangat segar.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di jalanan itu menepi seperti memberi jalan untuk... entahlah.

Setelah itu beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit melintasi jalan itu beserta sebuah kereta kuda di belakangnya.

Luhan mendecih. Ia yakin kalau yang berada di dalam kereta itu adalah seorang bangsawan. Sungguh berlebihan, berpergian saja pakai di kawal segala. Ia mau pamer atau apa? Cih, berlebihan.

Setelah para prajurit tadi lewat, semua orang melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti semula. Sementara Luhan masih memerhatikan jalan yang berada di depan pandangannya berusaha mengusir kebosananya.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit memerhatikan jalan, mata Luhan menyipit saat melihat sebuah objek atau lebih tepatnya seorang manusia. Luhan membelalakan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Baju itu, Rambut itu, kulit berwarna tan itu dan wajah itu Luhan merasa tidak asing.

.

Ya, tentu saja karna dia adalah...

.

"Jongin...". Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "KIM JONGIN!".

Banyaknya orang di jalanan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengejar namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu. Luhan tidak perduli saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang lain dan membuat beberapa orang yang di tabraknya itu memaki dirinya. Luhan hanya ingin mengejar Jongin dan mencari cara bersama namja itu agar kembali ke zaman asalnya.

.

"JONGIN! KIM JONGIN!".

.

Luhan terus berlari sambil berteriak walau teriakannya teredam oleh suara-suara yang ada di pasar saat ini. Jongin juga masih terus berjalan dan tidak mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Dia tuli atau apa?

Luhan membuang nafas lega saat ia telah berada di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai sehingga ia mempercepat frekuensi berlarinya.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam lalu-

.

"KIM JONGIN!".

.

-berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat pergerakan dari tubuh Jongin. Sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Seperti di beri efek slow motion, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Luhan tersenyum penuh harap,

.

Tapi,

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gerobak yang memiliki muatan jerami yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badan Luhan lewat tepat di depan Luhan.

.

SIAL!

.

Luhan menggeram frustasi.

.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mendorong grobak ini -kalau ia bisa- sehingga gerobak ini berguling di tanah. Tapi melihat seorang namja yang mendorong gerobak itu dengan susah payah membuat Luhan iba.

sambil mengigiti kuku jarinya sendiri, Luhan menunggu gerobak ini lewat. Wahai gerobak dan pendorongnya, bisakah kalian cepat sedikit? Luhan hanya takut kehilangan jejak Jongin.

Senyuman langsung terpasang lagi di wajah Luhan saat gerobak itu telah berlalu. Tapi senyumannya langsung memudar lagi saat matanya tidak melihat tubuh Jongin lagi.

.

Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru arah.

.

Kemana Jongin pergi?

.

saat Luhan ingin melangkah ke depan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari belakang lalu menyeretnya berlawanan arah. Luhan mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU BAEKHYUN!". Luhan memberontak tapi tangan Baekhyun terlalu kuat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang sedang menyeretnya saat ini.

"Babo! kau kan sudah ku suruh untuk menunggu di tempat tadi tapi mengapa kau malah pergi, huh?".

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menuntun atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan. "Kalau kau tersesat aku juga yang akan repot nantinya!"

Luhan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Dasar cerewet!".

Sungguh Luhan yakin sekali bahwa tadi itu adalah Jongin. Ya, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali namja yang sudah menjadi Namjachingunya selama dua tahun.

.

Jadi Jongin tertarik ke zaman ini juga?

.

Tapi mengapa bisa?

.

Dan mengapa ia dan jongin tersadar di tempat berbeda?

.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Luhan pusing sendiri. Intinya ia harus mencari Jongin dan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke zaman asal mereka.

.

Dan jujur saja,

Baru terpisah beberapa hari membuat rindu kepada namjachingunya itu muncul di hati Luhan. Sungguh, ia merindukan senyuman manis dan -ehem- rayuan maut Jongin.

.

.

_"Jongin... di mana kau? aku rindu padamu"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Brukkk'_

_._

_"_YA! lihat lihat kalau jalan!".

.

Jongin membungkuk sebagai isyarat untuk minta maaf kepada seorang ahjussi yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sungguh dari tadi Jongin sedang tidak fokus. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ada yang memanggilnya, dan itu seperti suara-

.

-Luhan.

.

Tapi saat namja tan itu menoleh, ia tidak menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?". tanya Suho setelah ahjusshi yang di tabrak Jongin telah berlalu.

.

sebenarnya Jongin ingin menceritakan hal tentang Luhan kepada Suho, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

.

"aku tidak apa-apa, hyung".

"tapi sepanjang jalan kau melamun terus". Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik. yah, itu sih kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku".

Mungkin memang sebaiknya Jongin menceritakan hal tentang Luhan ke Suho. Toh, Suho juga bukan orang jahat. Malah mungkin saja namja berkulit putih itu bisa membantunya.

"nanti aku akan bercerita jika sudah di rumah".

Suho mengangkat bahunya. mereka berdua terus berjalan di tengah jalanan pasar yang kini telah penuh oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

.

tiba-tiba Suho menghentikan jalannya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

"ada apa, hyung?". Jongin memasang tampang bingung.

.

"aigooo Jongin! barangku tertinggal di kedai tadi. aku akan mengambilnya dulu".

Suho berbalik lalu berjalan dengan cepat atau mungkin itu sudah bisa di sebut berlari. Jongin hanya terdiam di tempat itu sambil memandang bahu Suho yang menjauh. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melihat Suho yang menghentikan jalannya lalu berlari menghampiri dirinya.

.

"_Hosh... _Jongin.. aku lupa. tolong kau beli mangga di kedai itu".

Dengan nafas yang tersengal Suho menunjuk sebuah kedai yang sedang ramai. lalu ia memberikan beberapa keping emas kepada Jongin dan mendorong bahu anak yang tengah memasang ekspresi bingung itu dengan pelan. "cepat! nanti kehabisan!".

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ke kedai yang Suho maksud sambil menatap heran para prajurit yang sedang duduk di pinggiran pasar.

.

Apakah mereka sedang beristirahat?

.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu bergegas menuju ke sebuah kedai.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung berjongkok di samping seorang wanita yang sedang mengendus mangga-mangga itu untuk mencari mana buah yang sudah matang. Tangannya masing-masing memegang satu buah mangga lalu ia menciumi bau dari buah itu secara bergantian.

Yeoja itu tidak menoleh.

.

Mungkin terlalu fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

.

Jongin yakin bahwa yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang berada di dalam kereta kuda tadi.

.

Yeoja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu mulai mengambil sebuah mangga lalu mencium baunya. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu mangga yang matang itu seperti apa. Bukannya Jongin tidak pernah makan mangga, hanya saja ia selalu terima beres alias tinggal makan dan tidak pernah memilih-milih buah seperti ini.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin tidak pernah ke pasar seperti ini. Ia hanya sering ke mall dan itu pun hanya untuk menemani Luhan yang hobby sekali belanja.

Jongin mengambil sebuah mangga lagi lalu mencium baunya.

.

"yang itu belum matang". Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih fokus dengan aktivitasnya yaitu menciumi bau dari mangga-mangga itu.

"Kalau yang ini sudah matang". Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangga.

Jongin terkekeh canggung sambil mengambil buah yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. "terima kasih", Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu yang sudah matang itu seperti apa".

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

.

Sungguh sangat man-ehh apa yang Jongin fikirkan? sadarlah kau sudah punya Luhan.

Tapi sungguh wajah Kyungsoo sangat polos. Kalau saja Jongin tidak di beri tahu Suho bahwa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang _gisaeng_ maka Jongin akan menyangka dia adalah seorang putri dari suatu kerajaan.

"aku bisa memilihkannya untukmu. kau mau?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk kecil dan Kyungsoo tersenyum -manis- lagi lalu mulai memilah-milih mana mangga yang sudah matang.

Jongin juga mulai memilih-milih mangga. Setidaknya ia tidak hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi wajah man-

.

ehh.. Apa yang ia fikirkan?

.

setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah kantong yang sudah berisi mangga-mangga yang telah ia seleksi kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil berucap "gomawo" dan hanya di balas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

Lalu Jongin menyerahkan beberapa keping emas yang tadi di berikan Suho kepada si penjual. Setelah itu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"err.. terima kasih bantuannya."

"sama-sama". Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lagi.

"kalau begitu... aku duluan, ya?". Ucap Jongin dan hanya di balas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin hendak berdiri tapi ia merasa bahwa tangannya seperti tersangkut sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, ternyata lengan baju sebelah kanannya tersangkut dengan gelang milik Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa lengan bajunya bisa tersangkut.

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jongin, dan Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi membungkuk menundukkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo.

.

Waktu seakan membeku. Semua orang terasa berhenti beraktivitas. Semuanya blur kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap mata bulat yang bening dan indah milik yeoja yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dengan sangat jelas, Jongin bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam mata itu.

.

Hanya dirinya.

.

Tidak ada yang lain.

.

Kyungsoo juga menatap mata indah milik Jongin. Dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu.

.

Dan semuanya seakan kembali normal saat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya lebih dahulu.

.

Jongin sedikit tersentak lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh malu-malu.

"k-kenapa bisa tersangkut ya?". Jongin terkekeh canggung sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan bajunya dengan gelang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga ikut terkekeh kecil.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri ketika lengan baju Jongin sudah tidak tersangkut lagi dengan gelang milik Kyungsoo.

"err.. sepertinya aku sudah di tunggu.". Jongin menunjuk Suho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menggunakan dagunya. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne?".

"ya, silahkan".

Jongin mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri Suho. Tapi saat langkah ke delapan, Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"CHOGIYO!"

Jongin membalik badan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat gelisah. "Wae?"

Kyungsoo memilin bajunya sendiri. "a-anu..."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"b-bolehkah aku... tahu namamu, tuan?". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

Jongin terkekeh. Hanya menanyakan nama saja Kyungsoo terlihat gugup sekali. Terlihat sekali keluguan-ahh sudah lah.

.

"Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

"k-kalau aku Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin tersenyum ramah, "senang bertemu denganmu. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, arra?".

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Suho.

.

Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh. Ia pun tersenyum.

.

.

"_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kim Jongin". _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalau kau melamun terus, aku akan meninggalkanmu di hutan!"<p>

.

Gerutuan Baekhyun membuyarkan semua hal yang ada di fikiran Luhan saat ini.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam hutan untuk menuju ke istana selatan. Hari sudah gelap dan di hutan ini minim penerangan. Hanya ada cahaya bulan dan Kunang-kunang yang menjadi sumber cahaya saat ini.

Jujur saja suasana yang seperti ini membuat Baekhyun takut. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang melamun sepanjang jalan sehingga tidak mendengarkan dan menanggapi ocehan yeoja bermata sipit itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak melamun. Hanya saja ada beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar di fikirannya saat ini.

Yang pertama, Mengapa Jongin bisa ada di zaman ini?

Kedua, Mengapa Luhan dan Jongin tidak terbangun di tempat yang sama?

Ketiga, Siapa namja berkulit putih yang bersama Jongin tadi?

Keempat, Bagaimana cara menemukan Jongin dan kembali ke zaman mereka?

_._

_._

_'srekk'_

_._

_'srekk'_

_._

Luhan dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan menatap waspada pada semak-semak yang bergoyang itu. Baekhyun yang merapatkan dirinya ke badan Luhan, sangat kentara sekali kalau yeoja bermata sipit itu tengah ketakutan.

.

_'srekk'_

_._

_'srekk'_

.

Semak-semak itu bergoyang lagi membuat Luhan menerka-nerka siapa atau mungkin apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Manusia, hantu, atau singa?

Ugh, semoga saja bukan Singa.

"Siapapun itu, Keluarlah!". Ucap Luhan dengan lantang dan Baekhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada badan Luhan karna ia takut kalau yang keluar itu adalah makhluk halus.

Dan Baekhyun sangat benci makhluk halus. Sebenarnya sih takut bukannya benci.

Dan beberapa namja yang berjumlah sekitar delapan orang itu keluar dari balik semak-semak membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun memundurkan kakinya satu langkah.

Luhan yakin bahwa segerombolan namja yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah prajurit istana karna pakaian mereka yang tidak seragam.

"para brandalan". Desis Baekhyun.

"Wah wah wah... ternyata para yeoja cantik". Ucap salah satu namja yang ada di gerombolan itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap was-was saat para namja mendekati mereka.

"Hey, Jangan takut, manis". Seorang namja mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan sang empunya memasang wajah risih.

"Jangan sentuh aku!".

"huh, galak sekali! tapi cantik sih... haha~". Namja-namja itu tertawa.

Luhan mulai kesal dan Risih karna mereka mulai mencolek-colek tubuh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Memangnya Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sabun colek?

Oke. Kesabaran Luhan mulai habis.

Luhan langsung menyikut perut seorang namja yang ada di sisi kanannya dan dengan cepat ia mendaratkan kaki kanannya ke dua orang namja yang berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Saat mereka lengah, Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian berlari untuk menjauhi gerombolan itu.

Luhan tidak merasa kesulitan saat berlari karna saat ini ia memakai celana. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia terlihat kesulitan karna saat ini ia memakai hanbok.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya, Luhan melihat kebelakang.

Dan ia melihat para namja itu mulai mendekat. Ia yakin bahwa mereka bukan orang baik. Mereka pasti ingin merampok dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mendecih. Itu tidak akan terjadi karna Luhan bukan yeoja lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyentakan tangannya pelan sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dari dalam sakunya.

"Berhenti kalian!".

Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Baekhyun mengarahkan benda berbentuk tabung itu ke langit lalu menarik seutas tali yang ada di benda tersebut. Dan-

.

_'Swiiinggg'_

_._

_'Duarrrr'_

_._

Cahaya yang keluar dari benda itu meledak di langit seperti kembang api.

Ehh, atau mungkin itu memang kembang api?

Baekhyun kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan mempercepat lari mereka. Keringat mereka mulai menetes dan nafas mereka juga mulai tersengal.

"_Hosh..._ Kalau saja...tadi aku izin dulu ke..._hosh...JeonHa, _pasti tidak akan... seperti ini". Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi ia tidak terburu-buru untuk pergi ke pasar, seandainya saja tadi ia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk izin ke pihak kerajaan, pasti mereka akan di kawal oleh prajurit kerajaan dan tidak berlari di tengah hutan yang gelap sambil dikejar-kejar oleh para berandalan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi itu tidak ada gunanya kan?

Seorang dari Brandalan itu berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Luhan berbalik lalu menendang namja itu hingga tersungkur. Dan setelahnya ia kembali berlari.

Tapi Luhan dan baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka saat tiba-tiba tiga orang berandalan itu muncul di depan mereka sambil memasang seringai.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mundur dua langkah lalu berbalik ke belakang. Tapi di sana juga ada dua orang berandalan yang sedang tersenyum mengesalkan. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik.

Sial! Ia dikepung!

"Kalian tidak bisa lari dari kami, manis"

"Kalian hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Kami kan hanya meminta kalian untuk ikut ke tempat kami dan bersenang-senang bersama".

Namja-namja itu tertawa dengan sangat menyebalkan.

.

Seorang namja berbaju merah memegang pergelangan tangan luhan. "ayolah ma-"

'_Prak'_

Luhan langsung menepis dengan kasar tangan dari namja itu dan menendang perutnya.

Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah akibat tendangan Luhan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu. Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya dan memberi suatu isyarat ke para teman-temannya.

Dan setelah itu, beberapa orang menyerang Luhan secara bersamaan sedangkan dua orang lainnya memegangi pergelangan tangan baekhyun agar tidak kabur.

Baekhyun meringis karna cengkraman para bamja itu. "YA! LEPASKAN AKU, PABBO! LUHAN, BERHATI-HATILAH!".

Baekhyun memberontak tetapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman namja-namja itu.

Luhan menatap waspada kepada para namja yang sedang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"HYAAAAAA!"

Seorang namja maju untuk menyerang Luhan. Tapi sebelum namja itu melepaskan serangan, dengan cepat Luhan menendang namja itu hingga terduduk. Lalu seorang namja bercodet berusaha menyelengkat kaki Luhan tapi tidak berhasil karna Luhan melompat dan meninju wajah namja itu. Lalu maju lagi seorang namja yang berusaha menendang perutnya. Tapi Luhan segera berjongkok dan mengambil kayu yang ada di tanah. Ia berdiri dan langsung memukuli namja itu dengan kayu.

.

Perut.

.

Dada.

.

Perut.

.

Wajah.

.

Kaki.

.

Dan tumbanglah pemuda itu dengan luka yang ada di badannya.

Luhan menggeram saat dua orang namja maju bersamaan. Yang satu berbaju hitam dan yang satu lagi berbaju biru. Dengan kayu yang masih di genggamannya, Luhan memukul namja berbaju biru bersamaan dengan kaki kirinya yang melayangkan tendangan ke namja berbaju hitam.

Luhan membuang nafas kesal saat para namja itu belum menyerah.

.

.

Oh, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dari kaki-kaki kuda yang sedang berlari terdengar jelas dan menghancurkan keheningan hutan.

Bersama Jongdae dan empat prajurit lain, Sehun memacu kudanya dengan cepat menelusuri hutan yang minim penerangan.

Tadi ia sedang mencari Baekhyun di istana karna memiliki suatu urusan dengan yeoja yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri itu. Sehun mendesah saat tidak menemukan Baekhyun dan –ehem- Yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu di mana pun.

Ia menatap langit malam dan langsung saja sebuah cahaya memancar di langit itu.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Itu adalah sebuah sinyal milik kerajaannya. Dan sinyal itu hanya di gunakan bila dalam keadaan bahaya. Dan setahunya yang memilikin sinyal itu hanya prajurit, petugas kerajaan dan-

-Baekhyun.

Sehun bergegas memanggil Jongdae dan beberapa prajurit untuk mencari asal dari sinyal itu.

.

.

Sehun masih melajukan kudanya dengan kencang. Ia hanya khawatir kepada para yeoja itu. ia takut hal buruk terjadi kepada mereka.

"noona, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Dan dalam jarak beberapa meter Sehun menghentikan kudanya dan otomastis Jongdae dan para prajurit itu juga menghentikan kuda mereka.

Dengan jelas, Sehun bisa melihat Baekyun yang tangannya sedang di pegang oleh namja asing dan tidak jauh darinya ada Luhan yang sedang menggerakkan badannya dengan lincah.

Tidak, Sehun tau yeoja itu tidak sedang menari tapi yeoja itu sedang melawan beberapa namja yang sedang berusaha menyerangnya saat ini.

Sehun mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. sungguh ia tidak menyangka Luhan yang terlihat errr... anggun ternyata bisa bela diri.

Dan sehun sadar bahwa Luhan bukanlah yeoja yang lemah.

Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat Luhan yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi para namja itu. nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berbaju biru berusaha memukul perutnya tapi dengan cekatan Luhan menangkis kaki namja itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa Luhan sangka, seorang namja berbaju hitam menendang bahu kanannya dengan keras dari arah belakang membuat Luhan jatuh tengkurap.

Tenaga Luhan sudah habis. Ia hanya meringis dan membalikan badannya yang saat ini dalam posisi tertelungkup.

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat namja yang menendangnya tadi mengayunkan sebuah pisau ke arahnya.

.

"LUHAAANN... AWASSS!".

.

Baekhyun berteriak sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sungguh ia sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi.

Luhan mengerenyitkan matanya yang masih dalam posisi terpejam. Pasalnya ia tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung terpekik saat namja yang tadi mengayunkan pisau itu mematung masih dengan tanggannya yang memegang pisau dan-

-Sebuah anak panah menancap di lehernya.

.

Namja yang tadi menyerang Luhan pun tumbang dan namja-namja yang lainnya berlari terbirit-birit.

.

Luhan mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah untuk mencari siapa yang memanah namja tadi karna ia yakin bukan Baekhyun melakukannya.

.

Dan mata Luhan berhenti di satu titik.

.

Luhan mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas kuda dan memegang busur tepat di depan wajahnya seakan baru saja melepaskan anak panah.

Ia juga bisa melihat Jongdae dan beberapa prajuritnya yang sedang memandang ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan berdiri dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terhuyung. Dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun dan Jongdae untuk memberi hormat.

Dalam diam Luhan menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga dari kejauhan.

Sinar rembulan menyinari wajah tegas namja itu sehingga membuat wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Selama beberapa detik Luhan dan Sehun tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

Luhan merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karna di tatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Dan Luhan yang membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan noona untuk izin terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar istana?".

Suara dengan nada datar itu terasa menyeramkan di telinga Baekhyun dan Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja dan vas bunga di atasnya. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat tiga orang yaitu Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun saja.

"Maafkan aku Jeonha, aku bersalah". Baekhyun merunduk dalam.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seakan ia akan mati jika ia menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Luhan merasa bersalah. Ini memang salahnya yang tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Ini semua salahku bukan salahnya". Suara tegas dari Luhan membuat Sehun menatap yeoja itu.

Tatapan intens dari Sehun membuat Luhan salah tingkah sendiri. Ia meruntuki sikap sehun yang hobi sekali menatap intens dirinya membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi kaku dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Noona, kau boleh keluar!". Ucap Sehun kepada Baekhyun masih dengan matanya yang menatap yeoja bermata rusa di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Suara pintu geser yang tertutup membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Sehun di ruangan ini.

.

Luhan meringis sangat pelan.

.

Sebenarnya ia tengah menahan sakit yang ada di bahu kanannya itu. ia yakin sakit di bahunya itu di sebabkan dari tendangan seorang brandalan tadi.

.

"Baru sehari di sini tapi sudah membuat masalah."

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yang Mulia".

Luhan tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Dia seorang raja.

Dan Luhan harus bersikap sopan jika ia ingin tinggal –gratis- disini.

.

Luhan meringis tertahan. Sungguh bahunya terasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia memegang bahunya sendiri sambil memasang wajah kesakitan saat rasa nyerinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?". Sehun memasang ekspresi kebingungan saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya sih memang benar Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja. -_-

"Gwen..channahhhh..". Luhan meringis pelan.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang menahan sakit dan bahu kanan Luhan secara bergantian. Lalu namja itu mendekati Luhan yang saat ini sedang menunduk sambil memejamkan mata.

.

'_SREKKK'_

.

Luhan terbelalak saat Sehun menyingkap baju di bagian bahu kanan Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>_DBYHUN_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama T.T**

**Soalnya tugas-tugas saya menumpuk padahal baru dua bulan jadi Maba -_-. Agak kesel juga sih sama dosen yang ngasih tugas seenak jidatnya huft /tiup poni dengan imutnya/di tampar readers/**

**Sebenernya sih bukan itu aja masalahnya. Perihal masalah Luhan... ahh sudahlah jangan di bahas nanti bikin galau lagi T.T**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya ada niatan mau hapus ff ini karna eummm... yah masalah Luhan. Tapi mengingat masih ada yang menyukai ff saya ini, maka saya akan lanjutin sampai tetes darah penghabisan /lebay/.**

**.**

**Sebenernya sih chapter ini masih ada lanjutannya tapi karna segini aja sudah panjang membentang membuat reader mabuk kepayang (?) jadi lanjutannya saya masukin di chapter tiga.**

**.**

**Kaisoo dan Hunhan momentnya udah saya sempilin sedikit :D . Di chapter depan Hunhan dan Kaisoo momentnya saya usahakan agar lebih panjang.**

**.**

**Ada yang nanya Sehun itu umur berapa? Disini umur sehun itu sekita dua puluh tahunan sama kayak umur aslinya wkwk. Terus ada yang nanya nasib KaiLu, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Suho, dll bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**.**

**Sekedar informasi, saya akan menambahkan cast lagi di chapter depan untuk menambah satu crack pair lagi agar ceritanya lebih menarik wkwk. Dan orang itu akan saya pasangkan dengan Kyungsoo. jadi silahkan tebak siapa orangnya hehehe...**

**.**

**Oh iya, kalian bisa panggil saya Deb atau Bihun atau sehun's wife (?) atau beb –abaikan yang terakhir- . Jangan panggil saya 'thor' bikos saya bukan THOR yang mempunyai bibir jonTHOR yang hobinya nari THOR-THOR. /gaje/**

**.**

**Saran, Kritik dan ucapan penyemangat (?) sangat di butuhkan tapi tidak untuk flame/bash.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:**

**.**

Kikyoku27, Anggunyu, AmeChan95, kapeljongin, HUNsayHAN, valensia1630, ShinJiwoo920202, RZHH 261220 II, younlaycious88, Fuji jump910, kristin exofashion, BeibiEXOl, chan-wifey, Prince Changsa, Oh HunHan Zelus, yixingcom, kimyori95, irna lee 96, Kyle, neshia96, beng beng max, Guest, Selly'yu, Auntmn panda, lisnana l, eishaa.

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan yang tidak tersebut :)**

**.**

**Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian kali ini karna kesibukan yang menyebalkan. Tapi saya selalu membaca semua review kalian dan itu membuat saya senyum-senyum gaje sekaligus jadi penyemangat buat lanjutin ff abal ini.**

**.**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah memfollow, memfavorite sama membaca ff ini. **

**juga kepada silent reader.**

**.**

**Kayaknya curhatan saya kepanjangan. Yaudah sampai disini aja dan juga sampai jumpa di chapter depan :***

**.**

**Dan **

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
